


Vengence and Pain

by Nixoid



Series: Full Circle [2]
Category: Mother 3
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Past Child Abuse, major spoilers from other stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixoid/pseuds/Nixoid
Summary: Lucas and Claus's story before Cloak and Dagger(I highly don't recommend you read this if you're reading "The Writer's Plight" on fanfiction.net. It contains the big spoilers)





	Vengence and Pain

**Author's Note:**

> This is your second and final warning to turn back. By continuing forward, you relinquish your ability to hold me accountable for anything you may encounter in this fanfiction, and say that x outcome was predictable (because the before mentioned story isn't even done yet).

Lucas pulled the final needle.

The Dark Dragon would awaken and bow to Lucas’s will. He wasn’t sure what he wanted. After the Pigmask Army destroyed the well-being of Tazmily, all Lucas could ever wish for is their agonizing demise. But he wasn’t the kind the person to wish ill fortune on others. He wanted everything to go back to normal. He wanted everyone to live in peace and harmony again.

He was torn over what to wish for. The immediate end of the Pigmasks or the restoration of life.

Claus had become victim of the Pigmask’s scheme, and lost is life because of it. His mom died by corrupting an innocent creature. Everything was destroyed. Everyone fell into depression. But rather end up the lone deity of the world as his friend had, Lucas wished upon new life. He wished for a new Tazmily, a new Nowhere Islands. One free from the strings of control that the Pigmasks had attached.

And so the Dark Dragon answered.

In an Armageddon of Events, the world collapsed. Everything was destroyed by a holy calamity. A bright light embraced the world, before it wiped to a single line across the screen, shrinking into a circle, and dissolving into the darkness.

**END.**

Lucas awoke to the sound of someone screaming. He had headphones in, and somehow passed out in the desk.

“I guess cutting off your limbs wasn’t enough. I thought you would learn from the pain.” I heard my father said.

_Claus was in trouble._

Lucas rushed downstairs and saw our father with his belt. A thick brown leather belt, designed for maximum pain.

“I thought you would learn the hard way. You’ve been a cripple for a long time now. And yet you still don’t seem to understand.”

“I do! I do! Please don’t hit me again!” my brother cried.

“Why should I listen to you when you never listen to me?” Our father sighed. “You’ve failed before, and the pain of losing an arm and a leg doesn’t bother you?”

“It does!”

Claus was whipped, and his cries of pain increased even more. He collapsed to the floor in tears.

“Now do you understand?”

“I do!”

“Liar.” The belt lashed his back again. Then two more times, followed by a kick to the abdomen. “You’re a pathetic excuse for a human. Nobody should be able to fail twice. You managed to do it.”

Lucas had to step in. The blonde stood in between Claus and their father. “That’s enough father.”

“You wanna get whipped too, little man?”

“I’ve said nothing up until now. I let you do whatever you did to Claus. I found it in my heart to forgive you for sawing off his limbs. And yet you still persist with giving him pain, then I’ll report you to the police.”

“You can’t do that…” his father muttered.

“My brother is another part of me. If he suffers at your hands, I’ll step up and do something about it. I’m not going to let you hurt him again.”

“That’s it! Lucas, time for your whipping!” My father yanked him off balance and whipped his butt. He yelped in pain and tumbled to the floor.

“Dad, you idiot! I hope you understand what it means to hurt Lucas.” Claus growled.

“What are you gonna do, you fucking failure.”

Claus brandished a dagger from his pocket. Mustering the last amount of strength, Claus lunged at our father, penetrating the knife deep within his gut. Blood splattered everywhere. He dropped the belt and fell to his knees.

“I hate you dad! I hate you! It’s all your fault! All of it! If anyone hurts Lucas, then they suffer the consequences. Even you. Especially you.” Claus drove his heel into Flint’s face. Tears welled up in his eyes. “I wish I could finish the job. But you deserve worse than death. For all the pain you’ve caused me, it only really matters if you lost an arm and a leg too…”

Their father left for the hospital shortly after. Claus was in his brother’s arms, still crying. Lucas could still feel the pain from earlier, but Claus just went above and beyond. All of his anger welled up inside of him, and he did something that sealed his fate.

And even if he did fail, he’s still just a kid. Now a very depressed one. No matter what people would tell us, it would never be okay. Tonight was the night they’d all descend into hell. Claus would never be himself again. He’ll have to live with the guilt of almost killing someone close to him, as well as the pain of his limbs forever.

“Lucas…”

It wasn’t Claus who said that. Someone else. An old friend.

“I…I lost someone very close to me, at least I think so. He killed himself because I didn’t save his friend. He hates me now, and I don’t know what to do…”

“…”

“I need your help getting him back. Please?”

“What about Claus?”

“I’ll take care of him. I just need your help.”

Lucas looked at the deity and nodded. He sat on the ground as the room faded into black. Increasing darkness. Once pitch black, a terminal appeared in front of me. It began typing various strings of code, forming more colors and shapes into the light. My consciousness backed out the terminal.

Lucas was sitting at a table in a simple house. A computer was in front of me with the local news station streaming information.

_Now here’s the latest in world news. On March 11 th, 20XX, the Dhekelia SBA Memorial Hospital was the victim of a raid by a Private Force. The lives of over 200 patients were taken either through suicide or being shot, alongside another 50 lives were affiliates of the attackers. US Interpol as well as members of CENTO are looking into the attack, and trying to figure out a motive as well as identifying the hostile force. _

_Furthermore, two patients have gone missing from the hospital without a trace. If you have any information regarding the whereabouts of these two, please call Interpol immediately at the toll free number below. Their names were Travis Dreamcast and Claus Ryujin. Again, any information on their whereabouts, call the toll free number below._

Claus Ryujin was his brother’s name. And he was Lucas Ryujin. Stuck to wander the internal hell of depression that had captured the deity’s friend. The news indicated that Claus was alright, but was the dystopian world really the price to pay for their prosperity?


End file.
